Kuro(KO)Shitsuji
by DyoKyung-Stoick
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, remaja 14 tahun yang sangat mencintai Basket. Fisiknya yang lemah membuat dirinya menjadi sangat tidak berguna bagi timnya sendiri. Di tengah keterpurukannya setelah melawan Kirisaki Daiichi, ia tanpa sadar membuat sebuah kontrak kepada Iblis untuk mewujudkan impiannya. Namun, tidak hanya 1 iblis, namun 5 sekaligus. Shounen, dan sedikit Yaoi. CV Black Butler
1. Kuroko Tetsuya, Down

Summery :

Kuroko Tetsuya, remaja berusia 14 tahun yang sangat mencintai olahraga bernamakan Basket.  
Fisiknya yang lemah membuat dirinya menjadi sangat tidak berguna bagi timnya sendiri.  
Di tengah keterpurukannya setelah melawan Kirisaki Daiichi dengan score 100 : 10, ia tanpa sadar membuat sebuah kontrak kepada Iblis untuk mewujudkan impiannya dengan imbalan jiwanya.  
Namun, tidak hanya satu iblis yang melakukan kontrak dengannya, namun lima sekaligus.

Aired : 27 June 2015

Producers : Willy97Iam by DyoKyung-Stoick

Genres : Action, Demons, Fantasy, Shounen, Supernatural  
Rating : PG-13 - Teens 13 or older

Kuro(KO)Shitsuji

Kuroko Tetsuya, Down

Priittt ~  
Peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan menggema keseluruh stadion. Pukulan telak untuk tim basket Teiko yang dikalahkan dengan score 100 : 10.

Sorakan-sorakan penonton atas kemenangan dari tim lawan tidak membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya -center dari tim basket Teiko- bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Pandangannya kosong, otaknya berdengung menyeruakkan ketidak percayaan akan hasil yang ia lihat. Tubuhnya goyah sebelum akhirnya benar - benar terjatuh bertumpu pada lututnya. Matanya mulai panas dan berair, ia gigit bibir bawahnya untuk menjaga agar isakan tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

Suara tapakan kaki yang semakin mendekat tidak cukup berguna untuk membuatnya mendongak, menatap orang yang kini berdiri tepat didepannya.  
"Kau hanya lemah, itu saja"  
Suara yang syarat akan hinaan itu membuatnya menggeram, tapi tetap memilih untuk menunduk.  
Orang didepannya berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badan mereka, walau tetap lebih tinggi orang tersebut.

" _Kau ..."_

Tangan pemuda didepannya mencengkram kedua pipi Tetsuya hingga membuatnya mendongak. Ditatapnya tajam orang didepannya, tapi tidak cukup tajam karena masih di hiasi dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, pipi dan pucuk hidungnya juga merah merona karena terlalu lama menangis.

". _. tidak pantas bermain basket_ "

Wajah itu menyeringai lebar melihat lawannya tidak bergeming, cukup untuk membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang memandangnya muak. Tangan yang mencengkram erat pipinya ditepis dengan kasar. Sambil tertatih ia mencoba untuk berdiri dengan bertumpu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Setelahnya ia berbalik arah berjalan menuju _Bench_ tim basketnya, tidak dihiraukannya tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh orang dibelakangnya, tak pula dihiraukan teriakan wasit yang menyuruhnya kembali untuk membentuk barisan.

 _Cukup sudah kekalahan untuk ke-sekian kalinya yang membuatnya muak, tak perlu lagi bagi dirinya memberikan salam penghormatan bagi tim lawan, semuanya membuat ia benar-benar tertekan._

 __Sang _Coach_ yang berdiri di depan bench seraya mendekap kedua tangannya didepan dada tak pula terlihat memberikan pandangan berarti untuk Tetsuya yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"..."

"..."

Mereka saling diam walau hanya terpaut jarak satu jengkal antara keduanya. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan, keduanya terhanyut oleh _euforia_ masing-masing. Suara riuh penonton dan gema tapakan kaki yang saling bersautanlah yang menyadarkan mereka bahwa pertandingan telah usai dan saatnya pulang kembali ke sekolah masing-masing bagi para pemain yang kalah.  
Sedangkan yang menang, telah disediakan hotel dari pihak audition karena besok masih ada pertandingan lain bagi para pemain yang bisa mengikuti sampai liga semifinal tersebut.

Kuroko Tetsuya, menghela nafas lelah sebelum akhirnya menyampirkan tas ransel miliknya kepundaknya dan berjalan pelan mengikuti timnya yang sudah berjalan duluan untuk pulang ke sekolah mereka, SMP Teiko.  
Kekalahan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya semenjak mereka mengikuti pertandingan Winter Cup yang diadakan tahun ini. Satu-satunya kemenangan mereka adalah pertandingan pertama mereka di Winter Cup melawan SMP Kamizaki, itupun hanya terpaut satu point. Memang, tim basket SMP Teiko adalah tim yang lemah dan sering kali kalah. Namun, bila dihadapkan dengan kekalahan berturut-turut serta score yang berbanding jauh itu tidak hanya membuat mereka menjadi _pesimis_ , namun juga membuat mental mereka menjadi down.

Harapan untuk bisa mencetak angka sudah cukup mustahil untuk mereka lakukan saat melawan tim-tim yang mengikuti pertandingan _Winter Cup_ tersebut, apalagi untuk mencapai kemenangan, jelas peluangnya kurang dari nol persen.

Satu-satunya harapan mereka adalah pertanding tersebut, karena sang Kepala Sekolah tidak mau mengikut kan mereka ke dalam pertandingan _Inter High_ yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan.  
Namun melihat hasilnya sekarang .. 

Rumah - Kuroko Tetsuya

"Tadaima !"

Sapaan pelan yang syarat akan kelelahan itu memecah keheningan rumah keluarga Kuroko. Tidak ada sambutan hangat atau bahkan teriakan memekakan telinga dari arah dapur yang biasanya terjadi seperti 2 tahun yang lalu.

Seorang lelaki yang terlihat berumur serta berpakaian formal dengan sapu tangan yang tersampir ditangan kirinya membungkuk hormat. Memberikan sambutan namun tetap tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap.

Tetsuya tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

 _Klik_

Ia melemparkan tas ranselnya dengan sembarang. Setelahnya giliran ia yang melemparkan diri keatas kasurnya yang selalu terlihat lembut dan menggoda untuk ditiduri.

Pikirannya kembali kebeberapa jam lalu saat ia dan tim basketnya telah tiba di halaman depan sekolahnya, SMP Teiko.

" _Ka..kantoku-san"_

 _Panggilan dari Kapten mereka kepada sang pelatih, memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi terjadi._

 _Sang pelatih tidak menyahuti, hanya memberikan pandangan berarti seperti mengatakan 'ada apa' melalu matanya._

 _Hideki Ishida, kapten tim basket mereka itu menghela nafas sebentar. Pandangannya terarah ke-kedua sepatunya yang membuatnya menunduk. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan keras, berusaha memantapkan hati akan apa yang akan ia katakan nanti._

" _A..Aku mengundurkan diri"_

" _TAICHOOOU" Koor meraka semua kompak minus sang Coach dan Tetsuya yang masih terdiam._

 _Suasana kembali hening .._

 _Pelatih mereka, Masakai Katanni-san terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mulai membuka suara._

" _Klub ini .."_

 _Semuanya menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas, tak terkecuali tetsuya yang kini mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia mempunya firasat buruk akan hal tersebut._

" _Klub ini resmi dibubarkan" katanya final seraya masuk kedalam gerbang sekolah tersebut, meninggalkan ke-sepuluh anak didiknya yang terdiam membatu._

 _Beberapa menit berlalu dengan hening sampai akhirnya Ishida membuka pembicaraan._

" _Mungkin, ini yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Terima kasih untuk kerja samanya selama ini, aku senang memiliki teman setim seperti kalian. Arigatou Ghozaimas" ia membungkukkan punggungnya dalam-dalam, walaupun diawal ia memang bermaksud mengundurkan diri, ia tidak akan mengira kalau hal yang terjadi malah lebih dari yang ia pikirkan. Matanya ia pejamkan menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir dipipinya menjadi semakin deras._

 _Rekan-rekannya tak jauh berbeda darinya, mereka mulai membungkukkan diri seraya mengucapkan terima kasih atas kerja samanya selama ini, air yang keluar dari pelupuk mata merekapun tak mampu mereka cegah. Apalagi untuk seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang selama ini sangat mencintai basket lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Berita itu bagai hantaman keras untuknya._

 _Manik sewarna langit cerah itu kembali menumpahkan muatannya, bibir mungil itupun takluput mengeluarkan suara isakan kecil yang menyayat hati._

 _Rekan-rekannya yang tau seberapa cintanya dia akan basket hanya bisa menepuk bahunya seraya mengucapkan sepatah dupatah kata penenang sebelum akhirnya mereka berpencar untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing._

 _Ia yang masih dilanda shock menyenderkan punggunya di belakang gerbang sekolahnya sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk segera pulang dan berendam air panas untuk menjernihkan pikirannya._

Tetsuya segera bangun dari tidurnya setelah ia merasa bahwa pikirannya malah menjadi semakin penat. Ia ambil handuk yang tersampir di depan pintu kamar mandi yang memang ada didalam kamarnya dan menyampirkannya dibahunya. Ia putar knop pintu kamar mandinya yang memperlihatkan langsung wastafel yang ada didepannya dengan kaca besar yang memantulkan bayangannya sendiri yang tampak kacau.

Ia semakin masuk kedalam kamar mandi tersebut menuju sebuah _BathUp_ yang merupakan tujuan utamanya. Ia putar kran yang mengalirkan air panas kedalam BathUp tersebut.

Setelah melepas semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya, ia mulai masuk kedalam bathup tersebu dan mulai menyamankan diri.

Efek air panas serta bercampur dengan pikirannya yang penat membuatnya tanpa sadar memejamkan mata.

Lelah yang mendera malah membuatnya secara perlahan jatuh kealam mimpi.

Mimpi yang aneh, yang membawanya kesebuah perjanjian kepada iblis.

To Be Continue ...

Next Chapter : Kuroko Tetsuya, meet his butler


	2. Kuroko Tetsuya, meet his butler

**Aired : 27 June 2015**

 **Producers : Willy97Iam by DyoKyung-Stoick**

 **Genres : Action, Demons, Fantasy, Shounen, Supernatural**

 **Rating : PG-18 or Older  
**

* * *

Summery :

Kuroko Tetsuya, remaja berusia 14 tahun yang sangat mencintai olahraga bernamakan Basket.  
Fisiknya yang lemah membuat dirinya menjadi sangat tidak berguna bagi timnya sendiri.  
Di tengah keterpurukannya setelah melawan Kirisaki Daiichi dengan score 100 : 10, ia tanpa sadar membuat sebuah kontrak kepada Iblis untuk mewujudkan impiannya dengan imbalan jiwanya.  
Namun, tidak hanya satu iblis yang melakukan kontrak dengannya, namun lima sekaligus.

* * *

Kuro(KO)Shitsuji

* * *

 _Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya perlahan-lahan, tidak ada secuil pun cahaya yang masuk ke-retina matanya. Pandangannya menggelap, hampir saja ia berteriak ketakutan kalau saja manik matanya tidak melihat sehelai bulu melayang dan jatuh tepat di telapak tangannya. Sebuah suara menggema didalam kepalanya dan membuatnya tersentak._

" _Apa yang membawamu pada kami, Kuroko"_

"Jiwamu murni, semurni air suci yang bercampur dengan darah"

"Slurpp ~ ini hidangan makan malam yang sangat ku nanti"

" _Apa tujuanmu Tetsuya"_

" _Aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Tapi, jiwamu membangkitkan rasa laparku, Kuroko"_

 _Tetsuya memegang kepalanya, suara-suara yang ia dengar membuatnya merasa pening yang amat menyiksa. Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, suara-suara itu dengan seketika langsung behenti._

"S..Siapa Kalian?"

 _Tidak ada pertanyaan 'dimana ini' yang terpikir di kepalanya. Fokusnya sekarang hanya ada pada suara-suara dikepalanya, tangan nya pun kini sudah kembali terkulai lemah dikanan dan kiri tubuhnya._

" _Kau memanggil kami, tapi kau tidak tau siapa kami"_

 _Suara berat nan serak yang menyahutinya membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Ia masih ingat, sebelumnya ia masih menenangkan diri di Bathupnya dengan nyaman seraya memikirkan nasib klub basketnya, namun saat ia mumbuka mata posisinya kini sudah berada disuatu tempat yang gelap gulita._

"Cepatlah, jangan bertele-tele. Apa kau memiliki impian Tetsuya" suara lain menyahut. _Tetsuya memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencerna apa maksud sang 'suara'._

 _/ impian ya ?/ pikirnya dalam hati, mungkin impian yang ia maksud lebih tepat ke sebuah Ambisi. Ambisinya menjadi seorang pemain Basket terhebat se-Jepang yang kandas setelah kekalahan berturut-turutnya selama di Winter Cup. Ahh lagi-lagi ingatannya kembali ke pertandingan tersebut, masih ingat dirinya saat peluit pertandingan berbunyi dengan hasil yang sangat-sangat mengecewakan, ingat pula ia saat harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh Si Licik Hanamiya sesaat setelah pertandingan usai, hingga akhirnya keputusan sang Kepala Sekolah untuk membubarkan klub basketnya._

" _Owh, kau ingin menjadi pemain Basket terkuat se-Jepang heh. Dengan tubuh kurusmu itu, kuyakini kau hanya kuat melakukan push-up 30 kali"_

" _Shit !" umpatan itu keluar dari mulut kecilnya secara reflek, ia sangat tidak suka saat privasinya diketahui oleh orang lain. Walau ia tidak yakin, apa yang berbicara dengan nya bisa dikategorikan orang. Tetsuya menarik nafas perlahan dan mengeluarkannya dalam sekali hembusan. Ia mulai menata ulang pikirannya dengan mencoba untuk bersikap tenang, ia tidak mau kalau sampa 'siapapun itu' membaca kembali pikirannya._

 _Tetsuya meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar guna membasahi mulutnya yang kering "Jadi, siapa kalian dan apa mau kalian ?"_

" _Kami ? Kami tidak meminta apapun sayang. Kaulah yang meminta pada kami dan kami akan mengabulkannya"_

 _Sebelah mata Tetsuya terangkat, menandakan kalau ia tertarik dengan penawaran tersebut. "Apapun yang aku inginkan akan terkabul ? Apa yang bisa kau janjikan"_

" _Hahahhahah" entah ada berapa orang yang tertawa dikepalanya membuat kepalanya kembali pening. Suara yang lebih nyaring mulai angkat bicara "Kami adalah Iblis, apapun yang merupakan Ambisimu itu bisa kami kabulkan. Tapi, tentu saja ada syaratnya !" "Jadi, apa kau tertarik untuk membuat kontrak dengan kami, Kuroko Tetsuya"_

"Apa syaratnya?"

" _Setelah ambisimu tercapai, berikan Jiwamu pada kami"_

* * *

Pagi telah tiba, namun sang mentari belum mau muncul dari sarangnnya. Kalau melihat ramalan cuaca yang tayang kemarin sore, nampaknya hari ini wilayah Tokyo akan mendung dan berawan. Ini membuat sebagian orang lebih memilih mengurung diri dalam rumah dengan diteman secangkir teh hangat.

Namun, beda dengan sebuah mansion tempat keluarga Kuroko tinggal, bahkan saat hari belum dimulai, mereka sudah disibukkan dengan beberapa Butler yang menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing.

Disalah satu kamar di mansion tersebut –yang terletak di lantai dua mansion tersebut- seorang anak manusia masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya yang hangat. Gema suara tapakan kaki yang semakin mendekat tidak membuat anak tersebut terbangun, bahkan ia mengeratkan pelukkannya pada gulingnya.

Suara gordeen yang dibuka dan hembusan hawa dingin dari arah jendela yang dibuka membuatnya semakin menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam selimut. Suara tapakan kaki itu mendekat kearah ranjangnya dan menyingkap selimut hangat yang ia pakai.

"Enghhh"

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, _Tuan_ Muda"

Anak itu, Tetsuya Kuroko tidak mengindahkan perkataan butlernya dan memilih untuk kembali ke alam mimpi. Sang kepala butler yang bertugas membangunkan Tuan Mudanya menghela nafas, sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan sejak setahun yang lalu, Tuan Mudanya adalah orang yang keras kepala. Satu-satunya cara agar Master kecilnya itu bangun adalah ...

"Akh, Midorima" pekikan kaget meluncur dari mulut kecil sang Tuan Muda saat butlernya dengan -sangat- tidak sopannya mengangkat tubuhnya ala Bridal Style kedalam kamar mandi miliknya. Tangan kecilnya dengan reflek mengalung ke leher sang pelayan, dengan kondisi yang masih mengantuk, Tetsuya menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang sang pelayan.

" _Tuan Muda_ , kita sudah sampai. Apa kau ingin kumandi kan ?"

Tidak ada balasan dari Tuan yang ada di dekapannya. Tentu saja, karna sang Phantom telah kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya.

"Huftt. Tuanku yang manis."

* * *

"Ohayou, Tuan Muda" sapaan dari ke-empat butlernya langsung menyapa indera pendengarannya sesaat setelah ia dan kepala butler mansionnya memasuki ruang makan. Ke-empat butler setianya dengan tegas berbaris di depan meja makannya, sungguh pemandangan yang menggelikan.

"Ohayou" jawabnya singkat dan padat, dan tentu saja masih dengan mimik datarnya.

Salah satu butlernya yang paling tampan dan berambut pirang menghampirinya yang sudah duduk di salah satu meja makan yang tersedia. Butlernya itu dengan ganas memberi pelukan maut kearahnya yang masih setia menunggu salah satu butlernya mengambilkan sarapan.

"Master Kurokocci kawai-ssu" teriakan melengking didekat telinganya serta pelukkan erat yang melingkar disekeliling tubuhnya membuatnya hampir kehabisan nafas sebelum Butlernya yang lain, yang berpostur sangat laki dengan surai merah gradasi hitam menarik butler yang memeluknya.

"Oy Kise, kau membuat master tuan Kuroko mati muda tau, Baka" pukulan tangan dengan telak menghantam kepala si surai kuning.

"Kagamicci hidoi-ssu"

Di saat keduanya masih bertengkar, butlernya yang lain yang berperawakan seperti monster dengan kata lain tingginya diatas rata-rata menghampirinya dengan membawa menu sarapannya pagi ini.

"Tuan Kuro-chin, ini sarapannya. Salmon rebus dan juga Salad untuk makanan utamanya. Dan Earl Grey kualitas terbaru sebagai penutup. Apa kau suka Tuan Muda"

"Arigatou, Murasakibara"

"Uh nande, Kau Selalu seperti itu master" Cupp

Sebuah ciuman kecil mendarat dipipi kanannya, sang pelaku penciuman tersenyum kecil seraya menjilat bibir bawahnya. Tetsuya yang yang merupakan sang korban hanya memberikan wajah datar seraya mungas-usap pipinya, karena memang ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut.

Aomine, butlernya yang lain memelototkan mata tidak terima. Dengan langkah lebar ia menghampiri Murasakibara yang kini berdiri di samping Tetsuya yang menikmati sarapannya. Setelah jaraknya tinggal sejengkal, ia menarik tangan murasakibara bermaksud menjauhkannya dari sang tuan kesayangan.

Kini, giliran Aomine yang berada di sebelah Tetsuya. Tetsuya sendiri masih dengan tenang menikmati sarapannya. Aomine yang berada disebelahnya memperhatikan Tuan Mudanya dengan seksama. Pagi ini, tetsuya mengenakan Yukata berwarna sky blue bermotifkan bunga sakura berwarna putih. Kemungkinan karena sang master terlalu kurus membuat yukatanya terlihat kebesaran hingga memperlihatkan bahu kanan dan dadanya yang putih mulus. Aomine menahan nafas sesaat, sang tuan sungguh sangat menggoda untuk dinikmati, tapi ia tahu diri kalau kontrak mereka masih berlaku

Saat melihat jejak mayonaise yang membekas di bibir Tetsuya, pikiran kotor mulai menghantui otaknya. Dengan perlahan ia semakin mendekat kearah tuannya dan membungkuk ke arah wajah tuannya tersebut.

Slurp ~

Aomine menjulurkan lidahnya hingga menyentuh bibir merah muda yang sudah berhenti mengunyah makanannya tersebut. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia menggerakkan lidahnya hingga menyapu bibir bawah tuan mudanya. Tetsuya sendiri melenguh kecil saat Aomine mulai berani menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam bibir lembab Tetsuya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sang kepala butler – Midorima- dengan senang hati memberikan bogem mentah dipipinya.

"Akhh, ini sakit Midorima"

"Kau lakukan itu sekali lagi, akan aku bunuh kau Ahomine" ucapnya penuh penekanan seraya membersihkan bibir Tetsuya menggunakan saputangan yang ada di sakunya. Chee tidak taukah Aomine bahwa Midorima dan ke-tiga butler lainnya (Kise, Kagami, Murasakibara) menahan luapan amarah di kepala mereka karena iri melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Tetsuya masih membeku di tempat. Namun setelah itu, ia segera berlalu dari Ruang makan tersebut tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Cihh kau membuatnya marah Aho"

"Nande, tuan Kurokocci marah-ssu"

"Kau kelewatan Mine-chin, aku saja cuman mencium pipinya saja"

"Kalian semua sama saja, biar aku yang menghampirinya"

Aomine yang mendapatkan protes deri ke empat kawannya hanya tersenyum senang. Masih bisa ia rasakan di lidahnya rasa dari sang master. " _Uhh I Love Vanilla"_

* * *

 _Ttok ttok_

 _Pintu berbahan kayu mahoni itu diketuk perlahan oleh seorang butler yang menunggu didepannya. Ditangan butler tersebut terdapat sebuah nampan dengan Cangkir dan beberapa makanan ringan diatasnya._

 _"Masuk" balas orang yang berada diruangan tersebut_

 _Butler tersebut dengan langkah elegan mulai berjalan masuk mendekati sosok Tuan Mudanya yang menbaca sebuah buku dengan menghadap kearah jendela rumahnya._

 _ya, Kuroko Tetsuya menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku yang ada di perpustakaan rumahnya. Pasca kejadian di ruang makan, moodnya seketika down. Tidak ingin memperparah keadaan, ia lebih memilih mengurung diri di perpustakaan rumahnya yang besar itu._

 _"Tuan Muda. Kubawakan Coklat panas dan beberapa coklat kukis untuk menemani waktu membaca anda" midorima meletakkan nampannya disebuah meja. Setelah itu, ia mendekat kearah Tetsuya yang masih fokus dengan buku ditangannya._

 _"Apa perintahmu tuan muda ?"_

 _Tetsuya menutup buku bacaannya dan memberikan perhatian penuh kepada Midorima yang ada di depannya._

 _"Urus kepindahan kalian ke Teiko secepatnya"_

 _perlahan midorima membungkukkan badannya. Dengan posisi kaki kanan menekuk ketanah dan kaki kiri untuk menopang fangan kirinya se_ _rta tangan kanannya yang tersilang diantara dadanya, ia melakukan rutinitasnya_

 _"Yes, My Lord"_

 **To Be Continue**

 **Next : Kuroko Tetsuya, doing something**


	3. Kuroko Tetsuya, Doing something

**Aired** : 27 June 2015

 **Producers** : Willy97Iam by DyoKyung-Stoick

 **Genres** : Action, Demons, Fantasy, Shounen, Supernatural  
 **Rating** : PG-13 - Teens 13 or older

* * *

 **Kuro(KO)Shitsuji**

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya, Doing something**

Suara kicau burung terdengar saling bersautan. Cuaca yang cerah terlihat mendukung nuansa indah di pagi hari itu. Belum lagi suara tapakan para pejalan kaki yang terdengar bagai nyanyian tersendiri.

Pagi itu, sekelompok pemuda dengan warna rambut yang berbeda - beda terlihat memasuki kawasan SMP Teiko.

Hal tersebut dengan telak mencuri perhatian para siswa dan siswi yang sedang berlalu lalang. Mereka terdiam ditempat seraya memperhatikan kelompok pemuda warna-warni tersebut hingga berlalu dari pandangan mereka.

* * *

Tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar dikelas itu. Mata pelajaran pertama telah dimulai sejak lima menit yang lalu, hingga suara ketukan pelan terdengar memecahkan keheningan.

"Masuk" kata Akamaru Sensei yang saat itu mengajar mata pelajaran pertama.

Pintu kelas terbuka hingga memperlihatkan sosok Kepala Sekolah bersama pemuda warna-warni yang berbaris dibelakangnya. Sontak saja para murid perempuan yang ada dikelas itu memekik keras. Setidaknya, jumlah murid yang hanya setengah dari kelas lainnya dapat membantu meredakan suara memekakan tersebut.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru. Silakan memperkenalkan diri." Kepala sekolah yang berdiri didepan murid-murid mempersilakan murid baru itu untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Salah satu dari mereka yang mempunya surai berwarna hijau maju selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Perawakannya tinggi dan tegap, parasnya tampan ditambah dengan kacamata yang membingkai indah manik matanya yang setara dengan surai rambutnya.

" **Midorima Shintarou** desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu" badannya membungkuk sedikit setelah melakukan perkenalan, setelahnya ia kembali kebarisan awal.

Giliran seorang bersurai merah gradasi hitam yang maju. Perawakannya tinggi besar, tatapan matanya tajam dengan iris semerah darahnya. Wajahnya terlihat angkuh dan tatapannya merendahkan.

" **Kagami Taiga** , yoroshiku onegaishimasu"

Tidak ada embel-embel membungkuk sopan seperti yang dilakukan temannya, ia hanya menatap sesisi kelas kemudian melangkah kebarisan awal.

Sisurai kuning melangkah maju dengan wajah cerah. Ia menebar senyum kearah perempuan-perempuan yang memperhatikannya.

"Hajimemashite, watashiwa **Kise Ryouta** desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu"

Suaranya terdengar sangat nyaring, belum lagi dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai bagai seorang artis. Jika saja bukan karena temannya yang berkulit ' _dim_ ' menariknya kebelakang, mungkin dia masih berdiam diri ditempatnya seraya menebar senyumnya.

"Yo, **Aomine Daiki** desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu"

Ia mempunyai surai DarkBlue, penampilannya dibiarkan acak-acakan layaknya seorang bad boy. Belum lagi dengan kedua tangan yang ia selipkan dikedua belah saku celananya. Dengan smirk yang terpampang diwajahnya, ia kembali kebarisan awal.

Orang terakhir yang memiliki perawakan layaknya anak SMA maju kedepan. Tatapan matanya sayu dengan surai violetnya yang memanjang hingga sebatas bahunya. Suaranya berat dan terdengar tak bersahabat.

" **Murasakibara Atsushi** , yoroshiku" bahkan caranya memperkenalkan diripun sangat sangat singkat.

Setelah para murid baru itu memperkenalkan diri, sang Kepala sekolah mempersilakan mereka untuk duduk dan mulai mengikuti pelajaran.

Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, dan Kagami berada satu baris di bangku paling belakang. Didepan Murasakibara ada Midorima. Sedangkan disamping Midorima - _didepan Aomine_ \- sesosok mungil bersurai BabyBlue dengan hawa keberadaan yang tipis duduk dengan santai dibangkunya seraya memperhatikan pelajaran Akamura sensei, dia **Kuroko Tetsuya**.

* * *

Kelima pemuda yang terkenal sejak hari pertama mereka menjadi murid baru itu berkumpul di Kafetaria. Ada satu lagi anak yang tidak terlalu mencolok dihadapan orang banyak terlihat ikut serta dalam kumpulan mereka. Kuroko Tesuya namanya. Mantan dari tim basket Teiko.

Hampir sebagian dari penghuni kafetaria ada yang memandang mencemoh kearahnya. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan mencibir dengan suara yang keras.  
 _"Lihat, apa yang dilakukan anak hantu itu bersama mereka"_  
 _"Mungkin dia juga ingin terkenal"_  
 _"Hah orang seperti dia memang tidak tau malu ya"_

Aomine mendecih tidak suka mendengar obrolan orang-orang sekitar tentang tuannya. Jangan salahkan dia kalau mempunya indra pendengaran yang tajam karena pada dasarnya ia seorang iblis.

Kagami pun sama sepertinya, kedua alisnya menukik mendengar ocehan orang sekitar. Tangannya mengepal dan hampir saja akan menghancurkan meja didepan kalau saja Kise tidak menggenggam tangannya dan memberikan tatapan _"diam, atau semuanya menjadi kacau"_

Lain halnya dengan sosok Murasakibara, tangannya ia gunakan sebagai sanggahan pipinya, sedangkan satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memainkan surai biru tuannya. Sebuah gestur tanda ia dilanda kebosanan.

"Tuan kuro-chin, bolehkah aku menciummu. Aku sangat lapar" empat mata disekitarnya memandang ia tajam. Salahkan intonasi suaranya yang amat keras hingga membuat beberapa siswa yang mengamati mereka menaikkan alis bingung.

"Murasakibara-kun, tolong jangan keras-keras. Dan ini masih disekolah" Tetsuya menjawab sepelan mungkin agar orang lain tidak mendengarnya -pengecualian untuk iblis disekitar nya.

Sebagai bangsa iblis, mereka tidak bisa makan layaknya manusia. Semua makanan manusia yang mereka makan akan terasa hambar dimulut mereka, karena satu-satunya makanan yang mereka konsumsi adalah jiwa seseorang.  
 **Bugh** sebuah kepalan tangan dengan telak memukul kepala belakangnya. Murasakibara mendengus kecil ketika tau yang memukulnya adalah Midorima, siwajah datar dengan sifat yang kejam.

"Jaga bicaramu, nanodayo"

Murasakibara mencibir, ia memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan pipi sedikit menggembung.

Tetsuya memandang salah satu butlernya itu dengan senyum yang amat tipis, kemudian ia arahkan pandangannya kearah Kise yang terlihat beradu mulut dengan Aomine.

"Kise-kun" panggilnya pelan, karena ia tau butlernya itu pasti bisa mendengarnya.

"Ne mas- Kurokocci" jawab Kise seraya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya karena hampir saja memanggil Tetsuya dengan ' _Master_ '

Tetsuya mengabaikan kesalahan tersebut dan langsung dengan inti pembicaraannya

"Apa kau sudah berbicara dengan Kantoku ?" Mimik wajahnya serius membuat kelima pemuda dihadapannya ikut menyimak dengan serius

Seakan ingat dengan sesuatu, Kise menjetikkan jarinya

"Ah, aku sudah bicara-ssu. Tapi kantoku bilang, kepala sekolah sudah tidak mengijinkannya"

Kepala Tetsuya tertunduk membuat Kise menjadi gelagapan, dengan panik ia berdiri dari duduknya dan bersimpuh dihadapan Tetsuya yang masih diam.

"Ku..kurokocci te..tenang saja-ssu. A..aku pasti bisa membuat klub basket kembali dihidupkan. Apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan" Kise memegang kedua pundak Tetsuya membuat pemuda mungil itu menghadapnya.

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan seraya menggumamkan terima kasih.

Kise tersenyum senang kala melihat tuannya tidak telihat murung lagi.

Ntah ada kenangan apa antara tuannya dengan Basket hingga membuat pemuda kecil dihadapannya itu selalu murung jika sudah berhadapan dengan basket.  
 **Puk**

Sebuah tangan hinggap dibahu kiri Kise. Dengan sigap ia melihat pemilik tangan tersebut yang ternyata seorang perempuan dengan surai merah mudanya yang sebatas punggung.

Kise yang tadinya terduduk mulai menegakkan badannya hingga menghadap perempuan tersebut. Tak lupa juga dengan senyum yang ia torehkan membuat perempuan dihadapannya tertunduk malu.

"Ya, ada apa nona" tanyanya sepelan mungkin agar terdengar sopan

"Nde, eh... emm ano watashiwa Momoi Satsuki desu. Yoroshiku oneghaisimasu Kise-kun" perempuan bernama momoi itu terlihat gugup. Terliat dari caranya meremas roknya hingga membuat kain berwarna biru itu terangkat sedikit dan memperlihatkan kedua belah pahanya yang putih.

Beberapa siswa ada yang memperhatikan mereka secara terang-terangan layaknya sebuah adegan drama yang diputar secara Live.

"Nde, momoi-san. Ada perlu apa denganku-ssu"

Momoi menatap sekitar dengan gugup. Ia jilat bibir bawahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering

"Bi..bisakah kita bicara empat mata, Kise-kun"

Kise mengernyitkan alis bingung sebelum akirnya menyanggupi permintaan gadi bersurai pink itu

"Baiklah"

* * *

 _sebelumnya ..._

 _"Kise-kun ?" panggil Tetsuya saat pemuda itu melihat salah satu butlernya yang hyper sedang menyirami bunga mawar disekita rumahnya._  
 _"Ahh, tuan Kurokocci. Ada apa-ssu ?" tanyanya yang kini sudah mengalihkan perhatian kearahnya sepenuhnya._  
 _"Besok kalian sudah masuk ke Teiko. Aku ingi Kise-kun melakukan sesuatu"_  
 _"Melakukan apa-ssu ?" tanya Kise antusias karena tuannya itu belum pernah menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu._  
 _Faktor dirinya yang terlalu ceroboh membuat Tetsuya lebih baik berpikir ulang untuk menunjuk si surai kuning guna mengabulkan keinginannya._  
 _"Aku ingin Kise-kun berbicara pada pelatih basket agar Tim basket seirin kembali di hidupkan. Bisakah Kise-kun" wajah yang terlihat moe dimata Kise itu memandangnya memohon_  
 _Puk_  
 _"Yes, your majesty" selayaknya Midorima_  
 _Ia gunakan gestur '_ ** _menerima perintah'_** _untuk mematuhi perkataan tuannya tersebut._

* * *

Kelima pemuda warna-warni itu menyusuri jalan kota tokyo bersam-sama.

Kuroko tetsuya yang lebih kecil berada di tengah-tengah. Didepannya ada Midorima dan Kagami. Sedangkan di belakangnya ada Aomine dan Murasakibara. Kise tidak bersama mereka karena sisurai kuning itu ada janji dengan perempuan yang mengajaknya bicara saat dikantin siang tadi.

Hari sudah terlihat agak sore ketika mereka berlima melewati sebuah tempat makanan siap saji bernama Maji Burger.

Tetsuya yang menghentikan langkahnya membuat keempat pemuda disekelilingnya ikut berhenti juga.

"Nde, Tuan muda. Apa kau ingin membeli sesuatu"

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk guna menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Midorima.

"Kalian tunggu disini. Aku pergi sebentar."

Kagami baru saja ingin mengikuti langkah tuannya saat sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya.

"Kau tidak dengar, nanodayo"

Kagami lagi-lagi mendecih.

* * *

Suara gemerincing bel yang berada diatas pintu Maji Burger terdengar kala Tetsuya memasuki tempat tersebut.

Merasa sudah hafal akan tempat tersebut, dengan segara ia menuju kesalah satu _Counter_.

"Vanilla milk shake, satu"

"Mohon tunggu sebentar" kata perempuan didepannya dengan sopan

Beberapa detik kemudian, sebotol Vanilla milk shake telah beralih kepemilikan ketangannya

Setelah memberikan beberapa lembar uang, Tetsuya meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan berniat menemui para butlernya

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di depan pintu Maji Burger, sosok bersurai merah berjalan dari arah berlawanan kearahnya. Tetsuya yang masih fokus dengan minumannya membuat mereka tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dan dengan telak menumpahkan Vanilla milk shakenya.

"Ah bajuku" sosok didepannya memekik kecil seraya mengusap-usap baju depannya.

Tetsuya mendongakkan kepala saat mendengar suara yang dirasanya familir.

"A..akashi-kun" panggilnya terbata saat ia bisa mengenali sosok dihadapannya. Dengan surai merah dan iris mata yang berwarna senada, serta tinggi badan yang sedikit lebih tinggi dirinya.

Dia adalah **Akashi Seijuurou**. Anak dari kakak ibunya, atau bisa dikatakan sepupunya.

Wajah tegas dengan mata yang sarat akan keangkuhan itu terlihat menunjukkan kekagetannya.

"Tetsuya, apa yang kau lakukan disini"

Ia memutar bola matanya malas. Akashi kini memegangi kedua belah pipinya seraya memperlihatkan gurat cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun. Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu"

Nada yang ia gunakan terdengar sama. Monoton dan tak bersahabat. Tapi Akashi sudah biasa akan hal tersebut.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah sepupu kecilnya yang ia sayangi. Sudah sekian tahun sejak terakhir kali ia mampir ke-manor keluarga Kuroko, itu adalah saat dimana Mr. dan Mrs. Kuroko beristirah untuk selamanya. Sejak saat itu, ia sudah jarang bertemu dengan pemuda yang berstatus sepupunya itu karena faktor tempat tinggal.

Fakta bahwa umur mereka yang sama pun, tidak membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou berhenti menunjukkan ke over-protectivannya.

"Aku berniat mengunjungimu, Tetsuya" tangan yang lebih besar itu mengusap surai BabyBlue nya dengan lembut.

Dengan tinggi badan yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Tetsuya membuat Akashi terlihat bagai seorang kekasih yang mengusap sayang surai pacarnya.

Tetsuya tersenyum melihat sepupunya yang terkenal akan ke-Absolut-tannya itu tetap sama seperti yang ia kenal dulu. Selalu perhatian dan bersikap lembut jika dihadapannya.

"Ayo kita pergi bersama, Akashi-kun" tawar Tetsuya seraya menyodorkan telapak tangannya. Hal itu disambut dengan baik oleh Akashi yang dengan segera menyambut uluran tersebut. Ia menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu dengan erat tanpa tau ada empat sosok laki-laki yang memandanginya dengan tajam.

 **To be Continue**

 **Next : Kuroko, someone like him**


	4. Kuroko Tetsuya, Someone like him

**Aired** : 27 June 2015  
 **Producers** : Willy97Iam by DyoKyung-Stoick  
 **Genres** : Action, Demons, Fantasy, Shounen, Supernatural  
 **Rating** : PG-18 or Olde _r_

* * *

 _ **Kuro(KO)Shitsuji**_

Tik .. Tok

Tik .. Tok

Suara detikan jam tua yang tergantung dengan apik di dinding berwarna orange di ruangan tersebut mengisi keheningan yang tercipta antara dua pemuda yang duduk saling berhadapan disana.

Sang pemilik rumah merilekskan badannya di kursi yang ia duduki, tampak tak mengindahkan pandangan dari sepasang mata merah yang mengawasinya dengan tegas dari arah sebrang. Hanya dipisahkan sebuah meja dengan dua cangkir coklat hangat yang tergeletak diatasnya, tanda belum disentuh sama sekali oleh keduanya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Sekali lagi jawab pertanyaanku. Mengapa kau memperkejakan 5 butler aneh sekaligus di manor ini dan menyekolahkan mereka di sekolah yang sama dengan mu."

Setiap katanya penuh dengan penekanan. Kesepuluh jari-jarinya saling bertautan tanda geram.

"Akashi-kun, bisakah kau tunda pertanyaanmu dan biarkan aku pergi ke kamar untuk istirahat"

Tetsuya berkata masih dengan mata menutup. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana tanpa ia sadari.

"Aku menghawatirkan mu."

Tiga kata itu cukup untuk membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya. Mimik wajahnya tetap tenang, tidak ada segorespun senyum yang terukir disana. Hanya pandangan matanya yang datar kini terfokus ke arah pemuda di depannya.

"Aku ti-"

"Master, sekarang sudah jam 9 lebih 2 menit 35 detik, yang artinya jam malam sudah lewat. Saatnya untuk tidur master"

Akashi Seijuurou memandang tajam butler bersurai hijau yang dengan lancangnya menghentikan jawaban sepupunya tersebut. Ia tidak tau kapan tepatnya si butler itu datang dan kini berdiri dihadapan sepupunya itu.

"Aku akan menjawabnya besok Akashi-kun"

Final sudah jawaban yang keluar dari pemuda mungil bersurai baby blue itu.

"Kuso"

* * *

 _"Kau yakin dengan yang kau katakan itu, Momoi Satsuki"_

 _Gadis dengan surai pink yang sama dengan warna iris matanya itu mengangguk penuh keyakinan._  
 _"Aku adalah pengamat yang handal jika kau lupa"_

 _Pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya mengangguk paham. Tangannya sibuk memutar bulpoint di jari-jarinya -spanning pan-, pandangannya terarah kesatu sisi dimana poros bulpoint itu berputar._

 _"Bisakah kau membantuku, Satsuki"_  
 _..._  
 _..._  
 _"Akan ku lakukan sebisaku"_

* * *

Minggu yang damai.

Hal yang diharapkan oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Dibayangannya sudah terancang berbagai rencana yang akan ia lakukan di hari libur ini.

Sarapan sambil membaca koran.

Melihat taman bunganya.

Mengerjakan beberapa tugas kantor.

Dan setelah itu menikmati afternoon tea diselingi beberapa cemilan manis.

Nyatanya, semua itu harus di ubah karena ia melupakan keberadaan sepupunya yang kini tidur di ruangan sebelah kamarnya tersebut.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Tuan muda"

"Ohayou"

Tetsuya membiarkan dirinya diam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya melangkah kearah kamar mandi kamarnya dengan diikut butler bersurai kuning yang mengikutinya di belakang.

Perlahan piama tidur berwarna putih itu terlepas.

Tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang itu dengan segera masuk kedalam bath-up yang telah tersisi air hangat.

"Tuan kurokocchi hari ini mau kemana-ssu"

Si butler memulai percakapan, sedangkan tangannya kini dengan cekatan menyabuni seluruh tubuh tuannya yang kini lebih memilih memejamkan mata -menikmati kehangatan yang merasuk ketulangnya-.

"Akashi-kun mengajakku bermain shogi di taman"

Kise, si butler bersurai kuning itu terdiam.

"Siapkan segala keperluannya, Kise-kun"

"Hai' tuan Kurokocchi"

Selang beberapa menit, Tetsuya menyudahi acara mandinya. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 07.34 yang artinya masih ada setengah jam lebih untuk menemui sepupunya itu ditaman.

Ia rentangkan kedua tangannya kala sang butler hendak memasangkan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih kepadanya.

"Tuan Kurokocchi ingin memakai apa hari ini-ssu ?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin memakai banyak lapisan kain Kise-kun, biarkan saja seperti ini"

"Baiklah tuan Kurokocchi"

Dengan itu sebuah jeans telah terpakai rapi lengkap dengan sabuknya.

Kuroko Tetsuya selalu memakai pakaian yang formal baik diluar maupun didalam rumah. Apapun yang ia pakai selalu terlihat rapi. Butler yang dengan setia melakukan tugasnya juga ikut andil dalam memilih kan jenis, ukuran, dan warna yang pas untuk pakaiannya.

Tetsuya berjalan menuju ruang makannnya dengan langkah lambat-lambat.

Butlernya Kise sudah beralih tugas dan kini digantikan oleh butler lainnya yang menemaninya menuju meja makannya.

"Kagami-kun, apa Akashi-kun sudah bangun"

Kagami, butler bertubuh cukup kekar dengan surai merah menyala bergradasi hitam itu memajukan sedikit badannya hingga jarak antara ia dan tuannya hanya tinggal satu jengkal.

Ia bungkukkan badannya kearah Tetsuya dan berbisik tepat di depan telinganya.

"Ia menunggu di ruang makan, Tuan Muda"

Tidak ada yang salah dengan jawaban itu. Hanya saja nada penuh penekanan yang di berikan butlernya itu membuatnya terpaksa menoleh menatap manik merah menyala itu yang kini berada tepat didepan matanya,

"Apa kau sedang marah, Kagami-kun"

Kagami tersenyum menyeringai, ia mengecup pipi Tetsuya dengan pelan dan kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Tidak ada Tuan Muda, dan sebaiknya kita segera kesana sebelum sang iblis yang sebenarnya yang akan marah"

Tetsuya cukup mengerti kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyika oleh butlernya itu, tapi ia memilih diam dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

"Ohayou Tetsuya, bagaimana tidur mu"

"Cukup nyenyak jika saja tidak ada wajahmu yang menghampiri mimpiku Akashi-kun"

"Aku merasa tersanjung bisa dimimpikan oleh mu, Tetsuya"

"Dan berhentilah basa-basi Akashi-kun"

Suasana ruang makan yang biasanya hening, kini diisi oleh obrolan dua orang sepupu yang membuat meja makan tersebut terasa lebih hidup.

Para butler Tetsuya sudah pergi setelah mengantarkan sarapan paginya.

"Tetsuya, aku membatalkan janjiku untuk bermain Shogi ditaman"

Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya, yang tadinya fokus kearah makanan, kini berganti fokus menatap wajah sang sepupu berrambut merah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan alasanku, Tetsuya"

"Aku harap kau tidak mengajakku melakukan sesuatu yang lebih aneh dari bermain shogi, Akashi-kun"

"Tepat. Aku ingin kau mengajakku jalan-jalan ditamanmu Tetsuya"

Garpu dan dinner knife yang tadi ada ditangannya kini telah tergeletak di piring yang sudah kosong didepannya.

Tangannya mengambil napkin untuk ia gunakan membersihkan bibirnya, yang walau sebenernya tidak ada sedikitpun noda disana.

"Terserah Akashi-kun saja"

* * *

"Tetsuya, apa kau tidak rindu ibu ku"

Kini mereka berdua tengah berjalan di taman belakang mansion Kuroko.

Akashi Seijurou dengan setelan jasnya yang lengkap berjalan satu langakah didepan Tetsuya.

Penampilannya sudah cukup membuktikan kalau dia adalah seorang anak dengan keluarga yang cukup mempunyai nama.

"Aksuna-san ya. Terkadang aku merindukan nya, ia mengingatkanku pada Oka-san."

Matanya manatap helaian rumput yang bergoyang-goyang karena terpaan angin.

Udara sejuk yang menerpa wajahnya membuat ia memejamkan mata guna menikmati sapuan lembut yang menenangkan tersebut.

Sebuah pelukan dari arah belakang membuatnya membuka mata dan mendapati Akashi Seijurou kini tengah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perutnya, sedangkan dagu runcingnya ia istirahatkan di perpotongan leher milik sepupunya itu.

"Akashi-kun"

Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya kala mengetahui posisinya dengan sisurai merah yang terlihat sangat Intim.

"Aku menyayangimu"

 _"Lebih dari sepupu, Tetsuya"_

Nyatanya, seorang Akashi Seijurou memang tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaannya dengan jujur.

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang mengira Akashi sedang dalam mode childishnya hanya membiarkan sang sepupu dalam keadaan tersebut dalam kurun waktu cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk di duduk dibangku yang tersedia.

"Aku akan pindah ke sekolahmu Tetsuya"

"Apa ?"

Tetsuya cukup kaget mengetahui berita tersebut. Bukan berarti ia tidak senang, hanya saja ia tau dengan kepindahan sang surai merah itu maka ia akan selalu diawasi dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan tinggal disini. Aku harus menempati mansion keluarga Akashi yang ada di Tokyo"

"Tapi-"

"Besok adalah hari pertamaku, aku akan meminta untuk satu kelas denganmu. Tetsuya"

Dan Tetsuya hanya bisa diam. Akashi dengan semua ke absolutannya. Kadang ia heran bagaiman mungkin ia bisa mempunyai sepupu dengan watak yang berbeda 180° dengan dirinya.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menjawab, "Terserah Akashi-kun"

 **Next :**  
 **(Blm ada judul)**

* * *

 _gomen kalau banyak kesalahan. ini ngetiknya mendadak. dan mendadak otak konslet. gomen ne  
_ X))


End file.
